This invention relates to the use of dimethyl substituted oxymethyl cyclohexane derivatives defined according to the generic structure: ##STR2## wherein Z is methylene; n is 0 or 1; each of the wavy lines represents a carbon-carbon single bond or no bond; the dashed line represents a carbon-carbon double bond or a carbon-carbon single bond; each of R.sub.2, R.sub.5, R.sub.6, R.sub.7 and R.sub.8 are the same or different and each represents hydrogen or methyl; and R.sub.1 represents hydrogen, acetyl or ethoxycarbonyl with the provisos:
(i) that n is 1 and each of the wavy lines represents a carbon-carbon single bond when R.sub.1, R.sub.2, and R.sub.6, are each hydrogen, R.sub.5, R.sub.7 and R.sub.8 are each methyl and the dashed line is a carbon-carbon single bond;
(ii) n is 0 and each of the wavy lines represents no bond when R.sub.5 and R.sub.7 are each hydrogen and R.sub.6 and R.sub.8 are each methyl;
(iii) R.sub.2 is methyl only when R.sub.1 is ethoxycarbonyl; and
(iv) the dashed line is a carbon-carbon single bond only when R.sub.1 is hydrogen.
This invention also relates to the use of such compounds and compositions of matter in insect repellent soaps and the like wherein the compositions of matter are used as such or in combination in control release systems with polymers such as biodegradable polymers.
The prior art discloses a vast number of floral type fragrance materials useful in perfumery. However, such floral type materials in many instances are attractants rather than repellents for various insects including the wide variety of mosquitoes which proliferate in temperate, subtropical and tropical zones as well as the wide variety of flies (e.g., Musca domestica L.(Diptera:Muscidae)) which proliferate in the temperate and cooler climate zones.
The dimethyl substituted oxymethyl cyclohexane derivatives of our invention which are repellents have aesthetically pleasing aromas as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,886 issued Mar. 24, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,872 issued on Mar. 31, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,146 issued on Sep. 15, 1981; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,164 issued on Mar. 23, 1982, the specifications for which are incorporated herein by reference.